Enchantress
by Athina Dark-Angel of Death
Summary: Goku meets a lady who bestows him with something special. The end result is almost too much craziness for the Sanzo party to bare.Disclaimer: I don't own saiyuki
1. Prologue: From Ashes to Dust

Prologue: From Ashes to Dust

Goku rose from the pile of wreck and ashes that surrounded him. The air stung his throat as he breathed in and he coughed bringing his hand to his mouth. He moved to get away from the wreckage and his bare feet sunk painfully into the charred remains as pieces of wood stabbed at them. Finally he made it to an outcropping of a cliff that looked over the ruined shack that he had been in just moments before. Behind him lay a dark forest the seemed to whisper to him as the wind rushed through the trees. He backed up as the shadows seemed to jump at him, but it was only the moving branches of the forest and his frantic mind playing tricks on him.

He didn't know where he was or why he was here and the presence of his companions was nowhere to be found. Slowly he moved to the edge of the cliff and his eyes took in the rest of his surroundings hoping to see Sanzo or anyone one else he knew, but there wasn't even a demon below that proclaimed it wanted to kill him. With his memories providing no answer and his eyes unable to spot any form of comfort he did the only thing he could think of and cried out.

"Sanzo!" he yelled both verbally and mentally. "Sanzo where are you?"he yelled again his voice coming out as a pitiful whine near the end and he let his head fall down in defeat. He was alone and afraid with no way to tell where he was supposed to go. If he moved he may never find Sanzo and the others but if not the same fate may await him. His only hope was to head West and pray that he met with his group again. He stood up and looked back down at the wreckage one last time before asking "Why? Why am I here?" He didn't expect an answer and so predictably he jumped when one came. "You are here because I called you here". The voice echoed in his head and no matter where he looked he couldn't find its source. "I willed you here to dance amongst the flames, and to become them. Spirit of the flames, do not fear the fire nor the ashes it creates. Earth spirit be one with the soil one with the dust and dance with the flames from dawn until dusk." A tremendous pain shot threw his stomach and he looked down to see a knife in his abdomen that he knew had no reason being there given that there was no one around to put it there. "Ashes to ashes, dust to dust." At this point Goku felt his own body disintegrate and knew no more as it became dust falling down to mingle with the ashes.


	2. Chapter 1: The Bottle of Flames

Chapter 1: The Bottle of Flames

A cloaked figure walked over to what was left of Goku. Slowly the dust and shes rose up in a cloud before forming into a thin stream. The stream swirled around a bit before slowly slithering towards her. She reached into he robes and took out a jar and the snake like stream rushed into it. With a small tap she secured the jar with a cork before shifting and placing it once more in the confines of her robes. With a brief look at the world behind her and a small smile she disappeared with the flaring of her cloak.

Inside a cave that was lit by the eerie symbols on the floor she placed the jar down in the middle of the array she had made speaking words as she did so. "My precious earth spirit. Awaken your heart and eyes. Open your soul to the flame." The contents of the jar glowed like fire as she made her way towards the cluttered desks filled with books and random jars. "You will contain half of the power my sister wishes to find, and the other half," She said pulling out a strand of hair and a bowl filled with water. She dropped it in and placed it into the circle with the jar. The contents swirled and slowly a blue light bled into the mixture. "Water from which you are born become it. Become solid. Come to life and be as your brother. Be human, be demon, be wind spirit. Brother of the Flame come forth anew with the darkness that drapes your heart let light balance you through your new sister. May lightning coarse her veins as the winds and waters do and be filled earths might to the strength of the fire I have bestowed on you. COMPLETE!" At her words the jar and bowl before her shattered and from them a swirling orb of shining water as well as a blackened fame rose up. The two spheres seemed to twist and collapse in on themselves before swelling up again and repeating the process. Finally, after the fifth time, they stopped collapsing and simply continued to swell. Slowly they took shape and two forms of infants made themselves clear. The light seemed to dull and the water slowly shifted towards a fleshy appearance as the flames looked like cooling metal before that too faded to flesh. The two forms drifted downwards until they were lying inside the circle that was no longer active.

The cloaked woman made her way forward and picked up the female child wrapping it into a blanket. "You shall be Kara. Unlike the other you cannot grow fast. You must learn and in turn hide for a time. Guard my power well and you will unite with your other half." She turned around and lifted her arm muttering something as her eyes drifted closed. A noise came from the outside, but she wasn't worried. The Sanzo party came in just in time to see her leave. "I have left your friend. Beware the flame when light is not present," she said and leaned to the right as a bullet whizzed by her head. She stepped through the portal and then both her and it were gone leaving the Sanzo party confused and some more irritated then others. Before them a small child and a bunch of questionable magical items as well as a circle.

-----

This chapter has been revised as well as the previous chapter.


	3. Chapter 2: Bundle of Joy and Despair

Chapter 2: Bundle of Joy and Despair

The parting words of the cloaked woman turned around in their heads and it was Hakkai who finally voiced the small child's striking resemblance to Goku as well as the gold diadem on the infants head. Sanzo scoffed in disbelieve as well as annoyance. "What the fuck is going on! This little thing can't be Goku?" Gojyo yelled in disbelief picking up the small child. The boy opened his eyes to reviel very convincing gold eyes that seemed to have small flames flickering just over the serface despite the lack of flame to reflect on them. Gojyo squinted to get a better look at the glowing eyes when a sickening feeling came over him. It was a one of the most dreaded things to feel and should be feared by all when dealing with babies, The Hose. "Ack!" Gojyo screamed almost dropping the child before he shoved it in Sanzo's arms in panicked desperation. Sanzo was quick to hand Goku over to Hakkai in truth panicking as well even though he didn't show it. He had no clue what was going on or what to do and babies weren't really his thing anyway. They were annoying and loud and messy and overall very undesirable beings.

Gojyo stomped away grumbling and complaining the jeep and pulled off his shirt. He was not wearing it like that! It was only because of Hakkai that they got back to the jeep with the baby still in their possestion. It was only through death threats from Sanzo and Hakkai needing to drive that Gojyo excepted the infant into his arms once more. Goku proved that in his infant form he truly was more tolerable as he proceeded to fall asleep for the entire car ride that it took them to get to the next town. Wrapped in only a blanket and gurgling with joy the group was followed by coos and conversation on what a sweet child they had. When they reached the inn there were curious looks their way and the person asking "why would they travel with a child that young?" did not go unheard. They promptly ignored the chatter and waited at one of the tables to be served.

"Hello, welcome to Hima's Tavern. Specials today inclue the pot roast and fish freshly imported from the harbor. We also can get some warm milk for the little one on the house," she said smiling.

"Thank you," Hakkai said. "The pot roast sound lovely, and we'll have three orders of the fish. Also, two beers and some tea." The server nodded and walked away to put in the order.

"I'm not sure a single bottle is going to be enough," Gojyo said pointing at Goku with squinted eyes. He could have sworn he saw anger flash through the boy's eyes before a small hand reached out and tugged on his hair. There was a prompt laugh before a full squeal of joy and Sanzo gave an annoyed grunt from both it's pitch and volume. Glaring violet eyes met gold and a huge grin was apparent as Goku tugged Gojyo's hair once more while still looking at Sanzo. Understanding seemed to fill his eyes before he turned his gaze away. Goku knew full well what he was doing, but there was no reason to tell that to the stupid Kappa. Hakkai probably already knew and if he didn't, he could figure it out himself.

"After this I'll need to go shopping. We can't just carry him around like this, " Hakkai said frankly.

"Why not," Gojyo growled. "He's fine with just that." He motioned to the blanket and Hakkai shook his head. It wasn't long before the food came and Hakkai made a point to ask where the clothing stores were before she left the table as well as asking for a second bottle. The first one had been snatched and downed in mere seconds before being held out in a plea for more and a loud "MAA!" to get the woman's attention. Thinking this was cute the second bottle also came free of charge. Although by the sixth bottle the woman's eyes were popping out of her head in amazement. It seemed only out of pity that there wasn't another plea for more or perhaps it was Sanzo's glare, either way Hakkai set out with the credit card in hand not soon after paying their bill. The other two head up to their rooms while he was left to carry Goku to the clothing store he had previously inquired about.

Again he was followed by sounds of gushing females and even a distant voice complaining to their significant other that they wanted a child. He was stopped more then a few times so that Goku could be admired and the boy squirmed from the attention. Hakkai, already having figured out what Sanzo had, quickened his pace after pleading look from Goku for him to hurry up. After what seemed a little too long with Goku clinging to his shirt, he found the clothes store and sighed with a sweatdrop forming on his head as the woman behind the counter cooed.

" I'd like to purchase an outfit for a baby boy," he said in an attempt to distract her.

"Of course!" she said and started to show him all the cute clothes even going so far as to show him a bunny outfit which received a very loud "NAAAAA!" from Goku. The infant sported one of Snazo's glares on his face which only made him look like a sulking child instead of a very angry one.

"Um, just some traveling clothes please," he said. At this her face seemed to twist in disgust.

"With a child that age?" she said pointing to the still glaring infant. "You have to be joking."

"No, now if you would please," he said and she was about to lecture him when Goku screamed over her again. She looked at the child a little suspicious now but shook her head and decided to just go get the clothes asked of her. She picked up a baggy black shirt and walked over to him.

"This is all we carry that would suit that. It's not fasionable, but you'll probably need to replace it after not too long if your traveling so I wouldn't suggest anything more of this unless you want to save it for later, in which case I suggest you get this and this.' She said pulling out a pair of small pants and a shirt with a picture of a cloud and a stupidly happy sun on it that would probably cause nightmare for some children. Hakkai refused those and bought a few of the large black T-shirts as well as a small cloak that was still very large on Goku. He thanked her and payed before leaving. Luckily his trip back was much more tolerable then his initial trip there. The swarms of people had had enough excitement over the small child for one day and the sun was setting so as to call them back home to their own families and choirs.

His arrival back to the inn was met with a quiet that had not been heard in a long time and Hakkai put Goku on the floor where he decided to break that quiet by annoying Gojyo. Small hands tugged on the man's pants and crying followed when he was ignored.

"Shut up you little brat!" Gojyo said annoyed. The crying stopped for a few seconds then started again until Sanzo growled in frustration and aimed his gun at both of them.

"Shut. Up." Came the frustrated growl an Goku looked towards him before crawling up Gojyo and falling asleepmuch to the man's dismay.

"Get off or I'll-"

"If you wake him and make him start I'll shoot you," Sanzo said and Gojyo fell silent. Reluctently he went to bed and the others soon followed. When morning followed Sanzo was determined to set out like usual.

"I can't hold Goku while I drive," Hakkai said bringing this point once more to light. A vein throbbed on Sanzo's temple. Goku was handed over to Goyo who protested loudly.

"Why do I have to hold him?" Goku chose this moment to make his own opinion known by wailing as loud as he could. "Ack! What's wrong? Quiet! Quiet!" Gojyo panicked, but the crying only heightened in pitch. Gojyo in his panic to shut Goku up shoved Goku into Sanzo's arms. Miraculously Goku stopped. "Wow!" Gojyo exclaimed. Sanzo held Goku up and gave him a stern look. Goku giggled as Sanzo stared into Goku's eyes. "Huh?" Gojyo saidand Hakkai smiled. Goku continued to giggle with delight under Sanzo's death glare as if oblivious to what Sanzo was doing. "I think he's taunting you Sanzo. He knows that since he's a baby you won't hit him," Gojyo taunted knowing that it would get Sanzo angry. It was a stupid move. Wack Sanzo hit him on the head with his harison. "Ow!" This only increased Goku's laughter. "You think it's so funny?" Gojyo shouted starting to get angry.

"Now Gojyo we have to remember he's just a baby," Hakkai said trying to get Gojyo to calm down, but giggling in the knowledge that Goku was fully aware of what he was doing.

"I don't care he's insulting me."

"At least he stopped crying," Sanzo said but continued to glare at the giggling child. Gojyo gave him an irritated look before Goku grabbed Sanzo's robes and snuggled against him closing his eyes. A gun at his head was the only thing that kept Gojyo from comenting as Goku stayed with Sanzo for the whole ride.

Ok there's the redo although it hasn't been edited, but I'm more concerned with rewriting them first and if I edit things too I'll get frustrated so forgive me but that will have to wait for later. I've decided to only promise an update once a week since anything more is unrealistic for me. I get frustrated and then drop it for months which is just silly for me to do to myself. If anyone is interested I am making a second gen Justice League/Teen Titans/Batman Beyond series. Up until now only one friend has been interested so I haven't bothered uploading it but I'm working on entire website for it. Also I have a Harry Potter/Buffy crossover that I've started doing bits and pieces of that I may post on my deviantart until it's actually more than random pieces. I have other things too and if your interested in finding out about any of them I will eventually add a list of them to my profile. This requires a lot of typing and editing and since I am in school please keep that in mind. I will do requests depending on what they are, but again this happens in my spare time and you have to wait until I've finished previous projects to get them written frequently. Um if you bothered to read this all Thank you for your time and my deviantart due to scanner issues only has a small amount but please check it out. It's Darkandcrazyangel.


	4. Chapter 3: Live and Burn

Chapter 3: Live and Burn

The trip to the next village lasted days and that time a noticeable change had over com the infant. A few days had him walking around and talking once more much to Gojyo's annoyance. The small child took advantage of his young aperiance by annoying the man in anyway he could think of and when he got punch he also proved that his lungs still carried the very annoying pitch of a small child that must have inspired the banshees wail.

"Cut. It. OUT!" Gojyo yelled trying to be heard over the wailing. It was useless though as Goku had no intent to stop.

"Goku," Sanzo said in a normal voice and the wail stopped instantly.

"Sun-sama?" Goku said turning to Sanzo with a mischievous grin. Sanzo seemed to twitch at that and glared. His eyes darkened and he growled out the next thing he said.

"Don't even think about it." Goku's grin only widened at that.

"Too late!" he said in a singsong voice and twirled around towards Gojyo. "I wanna see if I can burst his ears."

"You, you-" he sputtered before anger crossed his features once more. "YOU LITTLE BRAT! You were doing that on purpose!" Goku stuck out his tongue.

"Nya nya," he said giggling as he leaned away from one of Gojyo's puches.

"Quite moving you twirp, and stop acting like a fricken four year old." Goku's eyes grew large and sad with the cutest pout he could pull off. "What the hell! Don't do that. It isn't working!" But it was as tears came done quieter this time and Goku huddled in the cornr as much as he could trying to look pitiful.

"Oh my, I think you hurt his feelings Gojyo. Remember he's only a child right now," Hakkai said amused.

"A child my butt! He knows exactly what he's doing and stop giving me that look." Goku gave a small whimper.

"Sun-sama. Uncle Kappa's scary," he said and crawled towards the man's lap. Sanzo glared.

"Out," he said firmly and the sad eyes were up at him.

'iPlease,/i' Goku begged through his link.

'iNo. We both know you're not really a child and I will not have you in my lap again/i.' There was a significant change in Goku's sad expression. It wasn't the fakes overly sad look from before but a true fallen one. Sanzo could see the gold eyes dull before they swept downwards. The boy started to crawl from his lap and the faint voice of reply came through the link.

i'K'/i It was the last thing he heard before Goku truly pressed himself in the corner and looked out at the dessert sands. Gojyo was confused and an unsettling silence stretched only by the occasional attempts from Gojyo to get Goku to talk. After a while Goku's eyes turned to Gojyo in a glance that seemed to say "leave me alone or I'll break you" that made Gojyo flinch. He wasn't sure what had happened, but it was obvious that Goku was not the innocent child he had pretended to be and yet this new light wasn't the old Goku. What had happened? The rest of the day was painfully undisturbed until nightfall set in. Goku was the first to go to sleep after the tents were set up and yet sleeping wasn't what actually occurred. Inside his tent the boy brooded with thoughts and memories fresh in his mind that caused him to skirm. 'iI can't have him. What was I thinking! Stupid. After what I did why should I. Some part of him knows I'm sure. Why do I-Why is he-What gives me the right?/i' He turned over again as his vision filled with bloodied memories from those many years ago. He could feel the sadness building in his throat as tears came from his eyes. His head started to swim as he neglected to breath and couldn't cry out for fear of being heard, but he forgot that one person could hear him. No matter how silent his voice was his head betrayed him.

Outside the tent Sanzo flinched at the sheer volume of the scream and only by the others not reacting did he realize where it had come from. He walked towards the tent Goku was in causing a confused look to pass between Gojyo and Hakkai. It was unusual for Sanzo to bother with anyone especially since Goku was being quiet. The tent flaps closed but it did nothing to muffle the sound.

"You're giving me a headache," they heard but that couldn't be right, could it? Sanzo leaned down and reached out to Goku. His hand touched the boy before him brushing his cheek and he instantly pulled it back as a full out wave of anguish and pain slammed into him. Images of blood and a face that distinctly looked like his own yet with longer hair more like his master's flickered across his vision. With widening eyes he also noticed that the form before him wasn't breathing and he did the first thing that came to mind. ib'BREATH DAMMIT!/b/i he shouted through the link and Goku's eyes flew open as if he'd been kicked. His eyes turned upwards with the most haunted look he'd ever seen the boy wear. i'Don't you dare kill yourself like that!'/i He growled mentally without thinking. Goku's eyes couldn't go any wider in shock, but soon tears flowed from them as if some sort of damn that had been holding them in had shattered in that moment. His eyes slowly came out of their widened state of shock before closing completely and he leaned forward into Sanzo. Despite not knowing what was going on he let the boy cry himself to sleep in with one arm resting on Goku's back.

Sanzo did not leave the tent that night and it was only an overly pale Goku that was carried from the tent the next morning that kept Gojyo from commenting. Sanzo was being caring and that was freaky enough. How Goku had gotten so pale he wasn't sure, but he doubted he'd get answers from the priest.

---------

Wrapped tightly in the large blanket Goku did not remove himself from the jeep since when they reached the next village he had out grown all his clothes but was still too small for his original ones. He had his oversized shirt on from when he had been normal sized but that was hardly enough clothes to be seen in public with. So while Hakkai did the clothes shopping once more and Gojyo and Sanzo booked their room he waited with curious glances cast his way a few times since he did appear to be four years old. Whispering followed the sight of him and he turned his head towards the inn trying to ignore them when Sanzo and Gojyo exited. Goku reluctantly got out being very careful not to let the blanket uncover him and pulled it even tighter when he entered. Too many prying eyes looked at him and he actually hid behind Sanzo in desperation to get eyes away from him. He didn't mind staring if he didn't feel so awkward himself. Until he could get some clothes on he was as good as nude in front of their prying eyes, and this is what made him ask to go up to the room instead of eat. Luckily for him nothing was said against this and they all joined him until Hakkai got back. Greatfully Goku through on the clothes before he was off full speed to get food as if nothing weird or embarrassing had ever happened. Sanzo gave an annoyed sigh and Gojyo complained at how easily the monkey forgot about things.

Goku proved that while growing he could indeed each more then he already did and even the waitress would have bet her paycheck that no one could have eaten that much if she hadn't seen Goku gulp everything down like a black hole. Gojyo and Goku were back at their old fighting again and people would have questioned the morality of arguing with a four year old if they weren't too busy gaping at how much said four year old was consuming. After far too many platefuls later Goku patted his stomach happily before racing upstairs with a squeal of "I'm done!" just to annoy Gojyo. It worked and Gojyo raced up after him only making Goku squeal in delight.

Sanzo and Hakkai wisely stayed downstairs for a while drinking and only went upstairs when they actually planned to go to bed. Surprisingly Goku had already gone to bed and Sanzo didn't have to do anything in order to get silence. It was for this reason that he felt sleep would come to him fine that night, but he could push aside his thoughts of Goku and the few images he had caught a glimpse of the previous night. All of the motions he had felt and the thought of that person who had looked like him aggravated him to no end. Despite him trying to tell himself that he didn't care he felt like there was something important he was missing. It was therefore only around the early hours of the morning when sleep finally came to him and his dreams haunted him with him that image.

He sat behind a cluttered desk and could feel the anger build as he glared at the pile. Finally he got fed up and stood. He wasn't sure how long he had walked but when he came back Goku lay curled up in a ball by his desk. The boy was small and black cuffs with chains from them hung from his wrists and neck from what he saw. He felt a small smile pass over his face as he leaned in the doorway but it didn't last as the scene before him melted away in favor of a new one. Bodies were everywhere and the scent of blood was overpowering. He saw his own hand come up from his side covered in blood but dropped his hand down again as he turned and jogged only for the scenery to melt once again.

He was falling. That was the first thing that he was aware of. His body was in pain and he was falling down what seemed like an endless tunnel surrounded by a circular staircase. His arm was grabbed and he looked up to see who it was to be met by a blurry face. Bits of red smeared together with flesh color but other than that he couldn't see who it was. He willed his eyes to focus and see who it was and Gojyo's face came into view strained and looking down. His hair was cut short and his head turned down when he noticed his other hand was gripping something. In his hand gripped tightly was Goku's small form with his ears showing that he was in his demon form. His heartbeat was quick in panic or adrenaline, he wasn't sure. He felt like everything around him was slipping away as he became weightless and he realized as he became aware of his surroundings that he was waking up.

Sanzo sat up knowing he wasn't going to fall back asleep and the sunlight pouring in the window seemed to say it was ok to get up now. He slid from his bed and made his way to the window that he perched in front of and looked out of as the images from his dream ran themselves through his mind once more. "Sanzo?" came Hakkai's voice. Sanzo's eyes turned towards the man in response and he could see that Hakkai was clearly still sleepy. Whatever time it was was obviously too early since Hakkai didn't have too much problems with waking up early. He turned his gaze back outside and decided to ignore Hakkai since the man could just go back to bed if he wanted. A rustle of sheets and a soft creek registered to his ears. Hakkai would not be going back to bed. The sound of the door opening and closing was followed by another and then grumbling. He was waking the other two for an early departure since it was obvious neither of them were going back to bed and those two could sleep in the car if they really wanted more sleep. This didn't quell the complaints any though and Goku's grated whining was joined in agreement by Gojyo's.

Despite this they were out before anyone else was awake except for the person behind the counter and Hakkuru was ready for travel. Snoring was the first part of the journey for that day but as if sensing things were too peaceful the jeep came to a screeching halt to avoid slamming into the figure before them. Smirking face and all Kougaji stood proudly before them. Goku straitened fully awake and looked out. "Heh, one of your crucial members seems to have shrunk. Maybe this will be easier than I thought," Kougji said.

"Baldy-san we came to play!" Lirin said popping up behind her brother.

"You won't think that after I kick your butt!" Goku yelled ignoring the girl that Sanzo seemed to be irritated with.

"Oh really?" he asked seeming genuinely curious and he rushed at Goku as Hakuru dispelled into a dragon again. Goku leapt backwards hardly registering that the other three were fightingtheir own battles, and let a smirk come across his own face.

"Man it's been a while. What have you guys been doing? Planting flower gardens?" Goku asked as he dodged more of the kicks and punches sent his way. "It sure seems that way with how slow you are." Kougaji gave a small laugh.

"Well then why don't I speed up a but for you," he said and notably increased his speed, but Goku didn't seem fazed. He may not have been as strong as in his older body but his speed was just fine. A thought came to him as he felt excitement spark within him as well as a flare of power. He could feel it course through him and he brought up his hand in a fist sending it forwards in a blaze of power that seemed to set his fist aflame. Kougaji dodged to the side in surprise.

"What was that?" he asked there fighting temporarily stopped.

"A new trick. Like it?" Goku asked amused before he pushed off with his fist at ready. His whole body was pulsing now with the energy and small wisps of black flame flickered occasionally from his form. Kougaji didn't know what it was, but he was certain he didn't want to be hit by it. With Goku's speed increasing he was certain he couldn't keep dodging that long and blocking had already proved a bad idea since the flames were able to lick at his flesh when he did. Panic built up as a punch came in that was certain to land, but it never hit him. Goku stopped when he felt his diadem crack slightly and he leaned back in a hurry pushing off so he was far away. "Sorry looks like a got too carried away," Goku said his hand coming up towards the gold circlet on his forehead. He looked truly regretful and it was only the memory of the last time that thing had broke that stopped him from attacking the boy. What should he do? If he found him his death would be assured as soon as that headpiece broke, but stopping now would mean losing the scripture. "I'll wrap this up. Hopefully it won't be too much," Goku said and the boy was gone only for him to realize the hand on his throat. "Sorry, but you need to leave now," he heard and saw a said smile. The hand on his neck was slowly heating up and he struggle to get free. It wasn't until he yelled retreat that he was let go and grudgingly he left.

"Sir, your neck!" came the startled cry of Yaone. His hand came up as he cringed. On his neck was a clear burn in the shape of a hand. It's deep red only as bad as a sunburn still cause prickling pain to course throw him in a sharp jolt every time he moved his head. There was one thing he was certain of from this encounter. They had missed something crucial happening to the Sanzo party and specifically involving that golden eyed boy.

--------

Yay! Another chapter rewritten. This one came out so different then the original that I feel bad just replacing it. The original version of this chapter will be posted in a new chapter at the end of the story titled EXTRA.


	5. Chapter 4: Don't You Know the Past?

Chapter 4: Don't You Know the Past?

Goku sat in his original seat now. He was quite and thoughtful which freaked everyone out. Hakkai was nervous, Sanzo sat there waiting for a complaint and Gojyo who had tried numerous times to start a conversation and received silence was deeply disturbed, depressed, and desperate. Goku was oblivious to it all. Even when his stomach growled he remained quiet and lost in thought. They ran into an oasis along the way and stopped to fill up there canteens. "Goku can you fill these up please," Hakkai asked hoping for a response. Goku had none. He didn't ask why nor did he complain. He simply grabbed them and walked over to the water hole. Goku looked down at his reflection then refilled the empty canteens and then looked at his reflection on the rippled surface. "You promised I'd see her. Will I?" Goku picked up the water containers and walked back to the group. While they drove away he glanced back at the oasis and gave a small smile. "The wind and water have answered me. I'll see you soon, sister," Goku whispered softly.

"Sanzo, I'm hungry," Goku said plainly. He didn't whine it he simply stated it as a fact but this was an improvement. "We'll stop to eat in a little bit, Goku," Hakkai said. Gojyo seeing the small change took the chance to see if he could get Goku to talk. "So what has the little saru been thinking about?" Gojyo teased. "An ero kappa such as you wouldn't comprehend it so why should I waste my breath," Goku said slyly smirking as he caught onto the game Gojyo wished to play. "Since when has the bakasaru used such big words," Gojyo asked. Goku's response was not what he expected. Goku looked flustered like he had made a serious mistake. His hand slipped over his mouth as if to restrain any new intelligent words, which wished to emerge from his mouth.

Goku removed his hand and looked down and became silent once more. "Sheesh your entitled to say something smart once in a while Goku," Gojyo said. "But you need an equal opponent to fight with your low brain capacity," Goku remarked wanting to start the game up again but having trouble acting stupid. "I think that was an insult Gojyo," Hakkai taunted. "Think I'm dumb do you," Gojyo said getting riled up. "No, I merely think your physiologically (mentally) challenged," Goku said sarcastically. Gojyo didn't think of this as a game anymore. Goku remarks were cocky, quick, and playful but downright insulting. Even if Goku was joking he didn't like it. Goku saw that Gojyo was seriously hurt and angered by the remarks and decided to back down. He lowered his comments so they were short, sweet, and obviously meaning no harm. "Does Gojyo wanna cry to his mommy or is his gonna cry to Hakkai instead?" "Why you little twerp!" Goku giggled in the mist of the pushes and shoves and Hakkai didn't say a thing, neither did Sanzo object to the noisy quarrel. 'Things have changed a little bit since then, but they're still the same old guys. Konzen, Kenren, Tenpou, Nataku I'm sorry.'

The game died down after a while and left Goku grinning. A memory came to mind as he stared into the distance. Weight. Bindings. Would he have those placed back on him? He felt danger even though he knew it was almost impossible for those things to be placed back on him. He felt as if something ominous was about to come. As if to answer his suspicions a dark figure appeared before them. It was a figure Goku knew very well. He had seen it many times in his head while he was trapped in the cave. "The keeper of chains! Why are you here?" Goku hissed. The jeep had stopped and everyone was startled by the sudden appearance. "I have come to deliver your bindings. Your power is getting out of hand again and we must make sure that it doesn't cause any problems." Goku's eyes narrowed with rage. He knew very well what she was going to do and he did not like it. "My power is fine leave me alone," Goku said as he backed off slowly, clearly showing he had no intention to fight.

Gojyo approached, summoning his weapon to his hand. "Who the heck is this chick?" Gojyo asked ready to fight. Sanzo held his gun up ready to attack and Hakkai held ready an energy orb. "Put your guard down. It won't do you any good guys," Goku said. Gojyo's weapon disappeared and so did Hakkai's energy ball but Sanzo's gun stayed up. The girl lifted up her hand and Goku's weights that he feared so much appeared. Sanzo pulled the trigger and the bullet would have hit her heart dead on if it weren't for the fact that it went right through her. "What?" they all gasped. She disappeared and they all looked at him. "Why does it look like I've seen you in that outfit before?" Gojyo asked remembering trying to pick Goku up and failing. His surroundings were strange in the memory and he felt like he was somewhere that he should be familiar with, but he wasn't. Goku looked up giving an obviously fake strained sad smile "Don't you know the past?"


	6. Chapter 5: The Rocks Down Under

Chapter 5: The Rocks Down Under

"Goku you're to heavy for the jeep!" Gojyo exclaimed, "We can't ride in the jeep with you." "Fine, We'll just leave you behind," Sanzo said. Goku gave a small whimper as his objection. "If you drive slowly I can run." "No way. We'll just have to walk." "Wait! I can hover." "Why didn't you tell that to us earlier," Sanzo yelled whacking him on the head. "Because it's hard to hover." "..." They continued on in the truck and Goku flew along side them.

Night fell and the Sanzo-ikkou stopped to rest. Goku collapsed on the ground. "Goku!" Hakkai jumped over to him and put a hand over Goku's forehead. "What's up with him?" Gojyo asked. "He was using his chi like I use for healing and energy orbs. Even though he was remaining close to the ground hovering it still takes a lot of energy." "But doesn't that take a lot of concentration? How can our little buddy here concentrate that hard? Come to think of it Goku's been acting smarter lately." Goku opened his eyes and got up struggling. "I've always been smart, but I didn't want to show it," Goku mumbled in frustration. They heard. "What? Why?" Goku glared through them and didn't answer. "And what was that thing you said earlier? What did you mean?" Gojyo demanded shaking him. "You aren't supposed to know if you don't know. If you should know you will." "What do you mean?" Gojyo shouted continuing to shake him.

"Oh calm down and leave the boy alone." The goddess of mercy came down from the clouds in brilliant lights. "Huh?" Hakkai said in surprise. "And you Goku weren't supposed to remember, however I'll let you keep those memories if you want." "I do," Goku said shortly. "Very well. That's all I came down for so I'll be going now." Goku gave a big grin "Still bored? Just wait you'll see a show." The goddess gave a small mischievous smile, "really now? Interesting." She disappeared in the blink of an eye and they were left alone. "What did you mean by a show?" Gojyo asked. "3 2 1" The floor collapsed beneath there feet and they found themselves in a cavern greeted by a demon. Sanzo shot him before the demon even got to speak. "I see, interesting for her but not for us," Hakkai laughed. "I have something to do down here. Sorry but I'll have to leave," Goku said. "Hey wait. Why are you taking our food supply bakasaru." "Because I'll need it ero kappa. I'm not sure why yet but,―and I didn't take all of it." "Baka." "Hentai." "Oy," Sanzo sighed. "At least they're back to normal," Hakkai laughed with a smile on his face.

All of a sudden Goku straitened up in the middle of their argument. He looked surprised and flustered. "Huh? Kara." Goku disappeared in a whirl of white lights. "Ah grate," Gojyo said. They were left to face the challenges of the caves by themselves.

Goku appeared in a field of flowers at a cabin. A young girl with light blue hair and silver eyes wearing a silver diadem looked up at him. "Ni san!" She shouted in joy and ran to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started to weep. The ten-year-old girl spoke to him quietly. "Ti sah neeb lufwa. Eth ecalp I deyats ta saw deyortsed. Esoth ecin elpoep tath koot erac fo em. Yeth deid. I saw decrof ot kro sa a evals ere." Goku held her close staring at the wooden cabin. He was angry that anyone would do such a thing to his sister even if he had only known her from visions. Suddenly the cabin burst into flames. Goku gasped, he knew had down it, but he hadn't been able to control his powers and in a matter of seconds the cabin was burnt down. He had tried to control the flames but he had failed for those flames also raged in his heart and he was unable to control those flames of anger that burned fiercely in his heart. His head spun with the pounding of his heart as he tried to control his power but then he blacked out. His diadem cracked in two and the weight on his wrist, ankles, and neck shattered. Kara removed her diadem. "Shh peels rethorb... Sleep." The flames, which had begun to engulf Goku's, body died down and his diadem appeared back on his forehead. She held him and whispered something in his ear. "I will take the blame for what you have done. I will in the time of eight years be locked away. Then five hundred years from then I will meet up with you. Your visions allow you to see me in your sleep and mine you so we will never be apart. Now go back to your time and wait for me. Goku grew to his original age then disappeared.

"Great so Goku's gone and we're stuck with all the work," Gojyo said. The three of them were facing a big hoard of demons, stupid demons, but still annoying. They blasted them left and right then they heard the moan of a wall about to give way. They thought it was more stupid demons, but what came out when the wall crashed down was not what they expected. The wall came down reveling nothing behind it then there seemed to be a tiny blur of something. "What was that?" Hakkai asked, "ug." Hakkai curled down in pain clutching side. It was bleeding as if someone had just sliced him. "What the?" Gojyo said puzzled keeping his guard up. He fell backwards on the ground then clutched his now bleeding forehead. Sanzo stepped to the side and a chunk of the rock behind him was taken out. He then sat down pulling out a cigarette and lit it as a chunk of the wall where his head had been was taken out. Sanzo used the scripture to freeze their attacker. "Your too noisy," he said. Gojyo sliced at the now slightly visible blurred figure and it shattered. "Sanzo, how did you know where that thing was?" Hakkai asked. "It was slow and noisy," Sanzo said annoyed.

"We should go see if we can find out where Goku is," Hakkai suggested. They wandered on the now clear path going deeper and deeper into the cave. The tunnels stretched for miles. "We've been walking for days and this is what we find!" Gojyo shouted. What they had found was a dead end. A nice curved off entrance, which was blocked by a wall with symbols on it.

(sorry I haven't figured out how to put in my picture yet.)

"What does this mean?" Gojyo touched his finger to a small sun shaped whole. His finger slid down to a crescent shaped moon, which cradled the elegantly shaped sun. Gojyo remained staring in aw when he started to hear a loud rumbling noise. They looked to find that the cave ceiling behind them was caving in. In the blink of an eye they found themselves outside next to a village.

To Be Continued in Sun and Moon


End file.
